UN AMOR DIFICIL PERO NO IMPOSIBLE
by gamershipper 2001
Summary: Nota: este es mi primer fic. Después de la liga kalos Ash decide volver a casa, lo cual afecta a serena, ahora ella intentara a toda costa ganarse el corazón de ash antes que ya sea tarde(amourshipping)
1. Chapter 1

NOTA:ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEW, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS POSITIVAS Y NEGATIVAS.

DISCLAIMER:POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

UN AMOR DIFICIL PERO NO IMPOSIBLE

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en la liga kalos durante la ronda final ,y es allí donde nuestro amigo Ash ketchum se encuentra luchando con Tobías.

-solo quedas tu pikachu - dijo el azabache - toda nuestra esperanza esta en ti, ¿estas listo para ganar la liga kalos?.

-pika pikachu - respondio la criaturita amarilla con su pulgar en alto -.

-ok pikachu, entonces demostremoles de que estamos hechos.

-aun intentas ganar? Deberias darte por vencido ya - le dijo su rival - .

-claro que no señor "cheats locos" - respondió Ash -,ya he vencido 5 de tus pokemones legendarios tengo mucha probabilidad de ganar este encuentro.

-pero que agallas muchacho, mejor dejemos de parlotear y sigamos esta batalla, ¡GYARADOS SAL!.

-me sorprende que no sea legendario, pero de todas maneras lo venceremos, pikachu usa ataque rapido.

Pikachu atacó a toda velocidad a gyarados, pero antes de impactar se escucho un grito proveniente de Tobías.

-GYARADOS MEGA EVOLUCIONA!- ordeno el tipo-.

-asi que eso era - exclamo el azabache - creo que sera un poco difícil.

El ataque rápido impacto pero el gyarados ni se inmuto.

-ahora usa lanzallamas gyarados - dijo con confianza Tobías -.

-*ese gyarados sabe lanzallamas no sera cualquier pokemon mas, que debo hacer* - pensó Ash-.

Después de varias ordenes y ataques los 2 pokemon estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno quería caer... Hasta que de repente.

-¡PIKACHU USA TODO TU PODER Y LANZA UNA ELECTROBOLA!- dijo el joven-.

-¡GYARADOS HIPER RAYO! - dijo Tobías -.

Los 2 ataques impactaron y una gran nube de polvo cubrió el estadio, lentamente se fue disipando y se veían los 2 pokemon de pie, pero...

-admitelo chico perdiste, yo gane - exclamo Tobías en tono de burla -.

-no hables tan pronto - respondió Ash -.

De repente gyarados cayó al suelo volviendo a su forma normal.

-pero..pero..pero que paso - dijo confundido Tobías -.

-¡GYARADOS NO PUEDE CONTINUAR LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ASH KETCHUM GANA ESTA BATALLA, LO CUAL LO CONVIERTE EN EL CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE KALOS! - exclamo una voz desde el altavoz -.

Un grito de euforia se escuchaba por parte de los espectadores, pero mas por una joven que secretamente estaba enamorada del azabache.

-¡LO LOGRASTE ASH SABIA QUE PODIAS! - grito la joven -.

-lo hice..lo hice, ¡POR FIN GANE LA LIGA KALOS! - dijo alegre el azabache -.

-fue una buena batalla felicidades - dijo Tobías estrechándole la mano -.

-gracias - respondio igualmente -.

Después de varias entrevistas, preguntas y la entrega del trofeo llego la noche , y Ash salio del estadio hacia un hotel lujoso en el que pasaría la noche por cortesía del mismo, en el camino hallo a serena que fue a felicitarlo.

-lo sabia Ash, sabia que ganarías - felicito serena al joven con un abrazo involuntario -.

-gracias serena - correspondió el abrazo sin razón alguna-.

Serena al darse cuanta se soltó extremadamente sonrojada, pero Ash no entendió el porque.

-por cierto donde están clemont y bonnie? - pregunto el azabache -.

-no lo se - respondió serena aun roja -.

-los llamare.

El vídeo emisor sonaba pero no respondía, estuvieron mucho tiempo intentando contactar a clemont pero no respondió.

-despues lo contactaremos, mientras tanto ¿te gustaría ir a caminar un rato serena?- propuso el joven.

-y..y..yo - dijo aun mas roja que la otra vez.

-si, tu, quien mas esta aquí y se llama serena.

-e..e..esta bien.

Pasaron varios minutos, Ash y Serena caminaban en el parque, había un silencio extraño hasta que serena hablo.

-y que harás ahora Ash.

-no se, la verdad nunca lo pensé,creo que me quedare en kalos unas semanas y luego volveré a casa.

Esas palabras quedaron haciendo eco en la mente de serena, volveré a casa..volveré a casa..volveré a casa, lo cual hirió a serena en su interior.

-la noche esta realmente bella, pero hay algo más bello que la noche - dijo Ash mirando el cielo -.

-y..y.. Que es - pregunto un poco ilusionada.

-la luna.

-ah, si, la luna es bonita.

-oye, te pasa algo serena, te he notado extraña últimamente.

-no no como crees, estoy bien.

-segura?

-si muy segura.

-ok, entonces deneriamos ir al hotel a descansar, ha sido un día agitado y además esta muy tarde.

-ok vamos

Asi continuaron el camino al hotel, hablando cosas nada importantes como batallas pokemon o concursos performer, llegaron a la entrada del hotel cuando el vídeo emisor sonó.

-hola clemont donde andas - pregunto Ash -.

-perdon por no estar allí para felicitarte pero tuve que volver a casa urgentemente, papa necesitaba ayuda, así que hoy dormiremos acá.

-no te preocupes clemont, estaremos bien, serena espera aquí ya vuelvo voy a ir recogiendo las llaves del cuarto.

-ok Ash,*oye espera "el" cuarto* - penso la oji azul -.

\- quiero hablar con serena hermanito - hablo bonnie en el fondo -.

-ok , ten.

-hola serena.

-hola bonnie como estas - saludo serena -.

-bien y creo que tu también estas bien, ya que en la noche estarás a solas con Ash.

-¡que dices bonnie!

-dormiran juntos, abrazados...¡AY YA QUIERO SOBRINOS!.

-¡BONNIE!.- exclamo aun mas roja -.

-solo te digo serena no desaproveches esta oportunidad, tal vez sea la única que tendrás - hablo con madurez bonnie lo cual dejó sorprendida a serena, y ahí se corto la llamada.

-listo serena ven, ya podemos entrar - hablo Ash -.

-ok*aquí vamos* - pensó serena -.

-solo podía escoger una habitación y entonces escogí una doble, nos toco en la 157.

Ya en la habitacion , al abrir la puerta serena se sorprendió demasiado a punto de explotar, por el lado de ash la sorpresa lo confundio bastante al principio.

-*una sola cama grande?, bonnie tenia razón, dormiremos juntos* - serena estaba caliente por el sonrojo - como dormiremos Ash.

-creo que nos toco en la misma cama.

Que creen que pasara?, que dirá Serena, que dira Ash

Bonnie tendrá sobrinos?, porque cheats locos apareció aquí?

Pasare de curso?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo :3

.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS: HE AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, DECIDI CONTINUARLO PRONTO YA QUE A ALGUNOS LES GUSTO, EL OBJETIVO SERAN MAS O MENOS 15 O 16 CAPITULOS, YA SABRAN PORQUE, ADEMAS LOS CAPITULOS SE PUBLICARAN TODOS LOS DIAS EN LA NOCHE O EN LA MAÑANA *_*

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

Capitulo 2: "mision , ganar el corazón de Ash".

**En el capitulo anterior Ash y serena pasarían la noche en el hotel, lo cual traería muchos pensamientos a los jóvenes.**

-pues creo que compartiremos cama serena - dijo Ash con un tono un poco avergonzado -.

-pues creo que...si - respondió un poco avergonzada -.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y ya estaban acostados, serena el el lado derecho y Ash en el lado izquierdo.

-que descanses serena - hablo Ash -.

-gra..gracias lo mismo.

Ya era un poco tarde y serena no podía conciliar el sueño, lo cual la llevaba a pensar varias cosas, específicamente de Ash.

-*no se que me pasa, siempre que estoy a su lado me siento muy nerviosa y alegre a la vez,no se si decirle lo que siento por el o guardarmelo y cargar con este peso, pero no me siento muy valiente para decirle, tengo miedo a que me rechaze* - dijo con una lágrima que se le escapo - *no podre soportarlo si me rechaza* - volteo para ver el rostro de Ash - *tal vez no sienta nada por mi, tal vez sus sentimientos solo sean para una de sus antiguas compañeras* - rompió en un llanto casi inaudible - *pero..pero yo quiero estar con el, desde le día en que nos conocimos en el campamento solo he querido estar a su lado, yo quiero que me ame, pero primero necesito que me vea como a una chica no solo como a su amiga, pero creo que para eso debo decirle lo que siento en estos últimos dias que estaré con el, así podre descansar de todo este peso*.

fue una noche muy larga para serena, pero por fin llego la mañana, Ash despertó primero peor. Algo le dolió en su interior al ver a serena con todavía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-*serena...porque esta llorando, por que me duele tanto ver asi, que me sucede, cada vez que estoy con ella me siento tan contento, que pasara*.

En ese momento serena todavía dormida con un pequeño llanto decía una frase que confundía al joven.

-Ash...no te vallas...quedate conmigo...no te vallas...noooo...vuelve Ash - serena despertó derepente y se sorprendió al ver a su amor platónico viéndola de tan cerca -.

-que te pasa serena, porque lloras.

-...- serena limpio rápidamente sus ojos y mostró una sonrisa que no convencía mucho a Ash - creo que un mugre se me metió en el ojo, solo es eso no te preocupes.

-... Si tu lo dices, por cierto debemos ir a luminalia a encontrarnos con clemont.

-oh cierto.

Ash y Serena se arreglaron pronto y bajaron a desayunar, ya en el comedor degustando del desayuno Ash hablo.

-dime la verdad serena, porque llorabas, y no me vallas a decir que fue un mugrecito que te entro al ojo porque no llorarías así por eso, te pasa algo ¿cierto?, cuentame soy tu amigo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

-...*que hago, no puedo mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decirle ahora* bueno es que estoy enamorada de un amigo pero el no lo sabe.

-es clemont ¿cierto? - dijo en tono de burla -.

-nooo, claro que no - soltando una carcajada -.

-*porque sera que cuando la veo sonreir también sonrió, así se ve muy linda..espera..linda?*.

/mientras tanto en luminalia/

-siento que me hacen bullying en algún lugar - dijo clemont -.

/devuelta al hotel/

La tv que estaba transmitiendo noticias de nintendo de repente cambia a un letrero rojo de alerta y habla una voz.

-se les avisa a todos los habitantes de la ciudad que el team flare atacara, por favor evacuar ya mismo a ciudad romantis, repito evacuar ya mismo a ciudad romantis.

-¡ESCUCHASTE ESO SERENA DEBEMOS SALIR RAPIDO DE LA CIUDAD! - hablo Ash desesperado

-no se alarmen ya vendrán los escuadrones de auxilio a evacuarlos - hablo el encargado del hotel - señor campeón en la salida hay un helicóptero esperándolo evacue ya mismo.

-muchas gracias, vamos rápido serena.

Cuando el encargado los vio partir a romantis saco un videotransmisor y empezó a hablar

-parte uno del plan completada señor.

-buen trabajo Alfred - hablo una voz misteriosa -.

Paso un buen rato y llegaron a romantis.

-que gusto me da volver a estar aqui , se siente el romance en el aire - dijo serena -.

-si, es bueno estar aquí de nuevo.

Ash y Serena fueron al centro pokemon para hablar con sus respectivas madres.

-hola mama - dijo Ash -.

-hola hijo como estas.

-muy bien y como están tu y Mr MIME.

-muy bien.

-mama es que tengo una duda.

-dime hijo.

-es que últimamente me he sentido feliz al lado de mis amigos, pero hace un poco tiempo desde que visitamos romantis por primera vez, no se he me sentido muy contento especialmente al lado de serena, cada vez que la veo sonreir yo también sonrió y cuando la veo llorar me duele mucho, porque crees que pase eso

\- por lo que me cuentas hijo creo que estas enamorado.

-pues no se mama, yo veo a serena solo como amiga además creo que esta enamorada de otra persona.

-solo te digo algo cariño, no desaproveches la oportunidad de estar al lado de serena y trata la como mejor pueda además conosco muy bien a serena y creo que ella solo estaría...nada nada olvidalo

-oh serena me llama adiós mama.

-ok hijo cuidate.

/conversación de madres/

-oye grace creo que mi hijo esta enamorado de serena. - hablo Delia -.

-si es así yo creo que estarán juntos, si vieras lo que encontre en el facebook de serena,tenia muchas fotos de ella con ash y algunas el solo, hasta encontré en su cuarto una carta que escribía a un joven azabache, creo que era para Ash.

/devuelta con los jóvenes/

-serena creo que deberíamos salir un rato al parque ¿no lo crees?

-*Ash se ha estado portando muy gentil conmigo creo que esta sera mi oportunidad para dar comienzo al plan*-

Cual sera el plan de serena?con que objetivo ash esta así?

Que mas encontró grace?

Mira lo en el siguiente capitulo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

^_^ NOTAS: NINGUN DETALLE NUEVO, SOLO DEJA TU REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Capitulo 3: comienzo del plan "quedate conmigo"

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ASH Y SERENA RECIBIERON UNA ALERTA FALSA DE PARTE DE UNA PERSONA ANONIMA EVACUANDOLOS A ROMANTIS.

-serena creo que deberíamos salir un rato al parque ¿no lo crees?

-*Ash se ha estado portando muy gentil conmigo creo que esta sera mi oportunidad para dar comienzo al plan*claro que iré Ash - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -.

-ok, entonces vamos.

En el parque de romantis habían muchas parejas, lo cual asombraba a serena.

-asi desearias estar con ese chico que te gusta ¿cierto serena? - en tono burlón -.

-pues creo que s..si.

-y estoy seguro que a el también le gustaría.

-tu crees?

-estoy seguro que si, quien no desearia estar contigo.

-...- serena casi echa humo por las orejas - *Ash desea estar conmigo? Lo dijo muy claro "quien no desearía estar contigo*.

-oh mira un puesto de helados vanillite, vamos a comer uno serena.

-sii vamos.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron jugando como si de niños se tratase, jugaban a esconderse y atrapadas hasta que cayo la noche.

-ya es de noche serena creo que deberíamos ir al centro pokemon a dormir.

-si, vamos.

Al llegar al cuarto (que ya tenia camas apartes) Se estaban preparando para dormir.

-por cierto Ash cuando regresarás a casa.

-no se, creo que en dos semanas.

-ammm, entonces que descanses Ash.

-que descanses serena, y que sueñes con clemont jajajaja.

-que no es clemot! - dijo sonrojada -.

-entonces por que te sonrojas jajajajajaja, ya quiero ver mini serenas rubias con anteojos jajajajaja.

-no seas así Ash - dijo haciendo pucheros -.

-te vez hermosa haciendo pucheros *hay que dije*.

-...*Ash me dijo hermosa, pero porque? Tal vez se esta burlando de nuevo*Ash no quiero dormir, cuentame mas acerca de tu viaje.

-ya no te lo había contado?

-quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

-ok, todo comenzó cuando cumplí 10 años...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Ash estuvo contando su historia mientras serena estaba perdida en su mirada.

-conoci muchas otras regiones e hize nuevos amigos, nunca gane una liga hasta ahora, y pues aquí estoy en kalos.

-has viajado mucho Ash, me gustaría viajar a mi también por todo el mundo.

-seria una buena idea...ahhhh ya tengo sueño, es la 1am, deberíamos dormir para no despertar cansados mañana.

-esta bien Ash,que duermas.

-buenas noches serena.

Ash cayo dormido como tronco, pero serena no podía conciliar el sueño...como siempre.

-asi que se ira en 2 semanas, necesito empezar pronto con el plan, creo que mañana sera la parte 1,pero necesitamos salir a... La playa ,tenemos que ir a la playa.

Serena aun no podía dormir, necesitaba planear todo a la perfección.

-y entonces así termina el plan.

Serena se levanto de la cama y se sentó al lado de Ash.

-Ash es muy atractivo, fuerte, caballeroso, su viaje lo ha formado muy bien.

Serena empezó a acariciar la cara de Ash, la cual le parecía muy suave, y poco a poco se acerco a una de sus mejillas para plantarle un pequeño beso, lo que no supo fue que Ash aun estaba despierto sin hacer el mínimo movimiento posible, cuando ya sintió que serena se acostó cambio su cara a modo "wtf".

-*serena porque hizo eso, tal vez solo..mmm..algunos amigos hacen eso ¿cierto? Si, tal vez solo sea eso*.

Ya era la madrugada y los jóvenes estaban dormidos, serena se levanto al baño Y cuando volvió aun un poco dormida sin darse cuenta se acostó al lado de Ash.

/sueño de serena/

Ash y serena se encontraban caminando de noche cerca del parque de romantis en medio de la feria comiendo algodón de azucar.

-serena que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

-claro Ash vamos.

Ya en lo mas alto de la rueda de la fortuna Ash saco una pequeña cajita.

-serena...últimamente me he sentido muy feliz a tu lado y me gustaría proponerte algo...te casarías conmigo serena?

/volviendo a la realidad/

Serena grito fuertemente lo que despertó a Ash un poco alterado.

-¡SI ASH SI QUIERO!

-serena que pasa!

Serena agarro fuertemente a Ash del cuello y lo beso, Ash ahora si estaba en shock.

-se...re...na. - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir -.

Serena también despertó y también quedo en shock al ver que estaba besando a Ash y se separo rápidamente.

-serena... Como explicas esto.

Que paso después? Que dirá serena? Que pensó Ash?

Habrán problemas?

Descubrelo en el siguiente episodio ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

^_^ NOTAS: SOLO DEJA TU REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Capitulo 4: "día 2: declaracion y sentimientos nuevos"

Lunes, 4:30 am.

-serena...podrías explicar eso.

-emmm ammm ¿que cosa?.

-por que me besaste.

-ahhh eso, emmm, voy al baño ya vuelvo.

Serena salio corriendo al baño roja como un tomate.

-*ayy que le digo ahora...tonta serena tonta tonta tonta* - cerro la puerta con candado - * y ahora que hago*.

-serena estas bien? Ya has estado mucho tiempo ahí.

-en un momento salgo Ash,*primero tomare una ducha para despejar mi mente antes de decirle* - serena entro a la ducha tomo un baño y empezó a pensar - *esta vez si no hay excusa, no podre mentirle, hoy tendré que decirle lo que siento por el, pero que nervios, pero me corresponderá? * - salio de la ducha y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba en su mochila - *oh no, no traje mi ropa, no tenia planeado ducharme ahora* ASH!

-que paso serena.

-podrias traerme mi mochila y una toalla por favor?

-claro ya te lo llevo.

Serena abrió un poco la puerta como para que pasase la mochila y se hizo tras de esta, pero con tan mala suerte Ash que uno de sus zapatos estaba desatado, tropezó con este y cayo dentro del baño.

-ahhhh - dijo mientras caía , a lo que cayo alzo la mirada con tan mala fortuna -.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO ME MIRES. - grito fuertemente serena que se escucho en todo el recinto -.

Ash cubrió sus ojos y salio lo mas pronto posible y muy sonrojado. Serena se vistió rápidamente y salio un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Ash donde estas?.- serena volteo a ver un rincón y vio a Ash sentado abrazando sus piernas - que haces ahí Ash?.

-lo siento serena no fue mi intencion - dijo con la cabeza aun entre las piernas - perdoname.

-no te proecupes Ash solo fue un accidente, la próxima vez mira bien donde pisas.

-ok serena, ahora si explica me lo del beso.

-ammmm, esta bien ven te cuento.

Ash y serena se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

-..-serena tomo aire - es que tuve un sueño.

\- y que tiene que ver ese sueño con esto.

-puesss que... Tu... Me proponias... Matrimonio.

-...- Ash quedo de roca al escuchar eso - y..y..y..y..yo te proponía matrimonio.

-s..si.

-pero, porque soñaste eso.

-ay Ash todavía no te das cuenta después de todo lo que ha pasado, yo estoy...enamorada de ti.

Ash ya había quedado mucho en shock, pero esta vez cayo desmayado.

-Ash,Ash despierta.

-argh, que me paso.

-te desmayaste has estado así 2 horas.

-argh que hora es.

-8 am

-ya es tarde, creo que hay que volver a luminalia.

-si, tenemos que volver pronto, lo del team flare no fue cierto, alguien nos engaño.

-quien habrá sido, bueno, por el momento hay que volver.

Ash y serena salieron de romantis para llegar a luminalia a encontrarce con clemont y bonnie.

-mi estomago se siente raro - dijo Ash -.

-creo que el desayuno no fue suficiente para ti.

-no, no es eso siento un hormigueo.

-que raro.

Ya era medio día y pararon a almorzar.

-ahhh tengo tanta hambre. - dijo Ash -.

-nunca paras de comer Ash, por suerte traje unos ricos sándwiches.

-que bien deben saber maravillosos.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el césped a disfrutar del almuerzo.

-Ash.

-dime serena.

-alguna vez sentiste algo especial por una de tus compañeras de viaje.

-no, solo las veía como amigas, pero por que preguntas eso.

-por nada, por nada solo que... Mejor olvidalo - dijo serena con una cara un poco triste -.

-dime serena, sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi.

-esque, esque pienso que tambien quizás me veas solo como una amiga.

-y que tiene que ver eso con que estés triste?

-se nota que no entiendes nada Ash - dijo serena dejando escapar una lágrima -.

-serena que te pasa, no llores, si lo haces yo también llorare.

-no es necesario Ash, solo dejame llorar tranquila - ya llorando un poco mas fuerte -.

-cada vez que sufres yo también sufro serena, si hay un problema sera de los dos - dijo Ash abrazando a serena -.

Serena no dudo y correspondió al abrazo desaogandose en su hombro.

-yo...yo quiero estar siempre contigo, tener una cita, casarnos, envejecer juntos - dijo serena llorando mas fuerte - TE AMO ASH! - serena miro a los ojos a Ash - Ash...te amo, seamos pareja.

-lo siento serena, no te puedo decir "si" ni tampoco "no", dejame pensarlo hasta mañana, además tengo que hacer primero una .

-esta bien - dijo secandose las lágrimas -.

-serena, yo también...

Que pasara ahora? Serena sera correspondida?

A quien consultara Ash? Que dirán los hermanos?

Por que siempre que se habla de amor resultan problemas?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

^_^ NOTAS: YA SABES QUE HACER

DISCLAIMER:POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI

Capitulo 5: "día 2: decisiones"

-serena...yo también...creo que me enamore de ti, pero no creo que pueda darte una respuesta ahora.

-Ash...enserio?

-pues...creo que si.

-bueno, dejando eso de lado que te parecen los sandwiches.

-deliciosos serena, cocinas muy bien.

-que bueno que te gusten.

Después del almuerzo Siguieron caminando por la ruta.

-que bonita ruta ¿no lo crees Ash?

-claro que si, el sonido de los fletchin es muy bonito, también los arboles y los pokemones que viven en ellos.

-estoy aburrida que tal si seguimos la ruta jugando.

-no lo se, a que quieres jugar.

-juguemos a las atrapadas.

-esta bien, te voy a atrapar serena corre.

-ahhhhh noo jajajaja.

Y así siguiron la ruta jugando como niños.

-ahora yo te atrapo a ti Ash corre.

-a que no me alcanzas jajajaja.

Con tan mala suerte serena tropezó con una roca y cayo lastimandose una rodilla.

-aaarrggghhh, ASH.

-SERENA, te encuentras bien.

-me lastime una rodilla, no creo que pueda caminar.

Ash saco rápidamente de su mochila un kit de primeros auxilios.

-a ver, dame tu pierna - Ash bajo un poco la media de serena y vio que estaba herida - la próxima vez pon mas cuidado, te pudiste haber quebrado una pierna - Ash uso un liquido para desinfectar la herida -.

-auch arde mucho.

-lo siento serena. - luego envolvió la herida en una benda - ya, creo que con eso basta, y ahora... sana que sana colita de rattata si no sana hoy sana mañana.

-gracias Ash.

-puedes levantarte?

-creó que si...argh...mas bien creo que no.

-te llevo?

-si puedes.

-crees que no tengo fuerza? Jajaja

Ash levanto a serena y la cargó en sus brazos.

-asi esta mejor serena?

-claro que si Ash.

-ok entonces sigamos.

Mientras ellos seguían alguien los vigilaba desde los arbustos.

-todo va bien señor, la chica salio herida, pero todo va bien - hablo la persona misteriosa -.

-bien hecho wendell - respondió su jefe -.

/devuelta con los chicos/

-*pero que raro por que sigo teniendo esa extraña sensación en el estomago*- pensó Ash -.

-Ash...estas bien? Te noto muy pensativo.

-tranquila serena no es serena ciudad relieve, deberíamos descansar allí hasta mañana.

-si, vamos.

Ash y serena llegaron a ciudad relieve y se dirigieron al centro pokemon, ya estaba de noche y se sentaron a conversar, pero no habían muchos temas para hablar.

-a si que te gusta el queso - hablo Ash -.

-ehh si, y a ti.

-mmm si.

-emmm creo que iré a dormir mejor.

-te llevo?.

-no, creo que ya puedo caminar, en todo caso gracias por preocuparte por mi Ash.

-ok.

Serena caminaba un poco raro por el dolor, y a Ash le dolía verla así.

-creó que llamare a alguien.

Ash bajó a los vídeo transmisores del centro pokemon. Y llamo a alguien.

-hola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-hola brock, como estas.

-muy bien y tu.

-un poco confundido.

-vienes a pedir un consejo cierto?

-de hecho si brock.

Ash le contó todo lo que paso en los últimos dias.

-ya veo, creo que lo que sientes no es atracción por serena, tu estas completamente enamorado de ella. - dijo brock -.

-y si es así que hago.

-puedes llevarla a un lugar especial y decirle todo lo que sientes, el resto lo decidirá tu corazón.

-tu crees?

-estoy seguro.

-bueno, gracias brock, me tengo que ir a dormir adiós.

-adios señor ketchum que tengas suerte.

Ash regreso a la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a serena y se sentó al lado de ella.

-*es cierto, creo que me enamore de serena, pero...pero...tengo miedo - soltando una lágrima ( si señores los hombres tambien lloran) - no quiero que pase lo que le paso a mama, que papa un día nos dejo y nunca volvió, que tal que yo sea como papa, no quiero - Ash salio un rato al balcón para tomar un poco de aire y reflexionar un rato -.

Serena no podía dormir y también salio al balcón.

-no puedes dormir tampoco.- dijo serena que tomo por sorpresa a Ash -.

-ahh me asustaste.

-jajajaja que estarías haciendo que te asuste.

-nada, solo pensaba.

-y que pensabas - pregunto serena -.

-... - no hubo respuesta por parte de Ash -.

-Ash? Que pasa.

-...- aun no había respuesta -.

-Ash que tienes dime.

-... - Ash abrazo fuertemente a serena - serena, te amo, te amo serena.

Serena no podía contener tanta felicidad y no sabia que decir.

-pero..pero tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de lastimarte serena.

-pero por que tienes miedo, tu eres muy valiente.

-si, soy valiente, pero tengo miedo porque esto podría lastimarte, y es lo que no quiero.

-no te preocupes Ash hay amor todos los obstaculos se .

-si, estoy de acuerdo contigo serena.

Compartieron un largo abrazo hasta que Ash se separo.

-serena...t..te gustaría ser mi novia.

Serena no podía creerlo, el chico despistado del que estaba enamorada quería ser su novio.

-si Ash si quiero, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-serena...pu..puedo besarte.

-Ash, tontito eso no se pregunta solo se hace.

-pero quería comprobar que no te ofendiera.

-no me molesta en lo absoluto Ash

-y ... Como lo hago.

-ay Ash solo has esto.

Serena puso las manos de Ash en su cintura y paso seguido empezó a acercarse lentamente, al principio el beso era un poco torpe e inexperto, pero luego fue volviéndose mas dulce, los jóvenes se sentían nuevas sensaciones recorrer por su cuerpo pero...

-ASH! Ay que bonito - grito alguien desde abajo del balcón -.

Quien es esa persona misteriosa? Como se llevaran Ash y serena ahora?

Como lo tomaran los hermanos? Quienes son los espías y quien es su jefe?

Lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

^_^ NOTAS: A PARTIR DE HOY SOLO SERA UN CAPITULO CADA DIA, EN EXTREMO CASO

2 DIAS, PERO ESTA VEZ SERAN MAS LARGOS, Y TAMBIEN DEJA TU REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Capitulo 6: "celos y un pasado terrible"

Ash y serena entregaron su amor al otro sellándolo con un beso, pero alguien los estaba observando.

-ASH! ay que lindos que se ven ketchum ya consiguio una novia... ASH! - hablo una chica misteriosa -.

No hubo respuesta de parte de los jovenes, estaban "desconectados del mundo", la chica los siguio llamando pero no le prestaron atencion y entraron de nuevo a la habitacion.

-arrrgh no me presto atencion , ya veras ketchum.

/en la habitacion/

-Ash... Te quiero.

-yo tambien te quiero serena... No se que hacen los novios pero prometo ser el mejor novio de todos.

-mañana te digo que hacen... Pero hay que dormir para que tengas energias.

-ok serena, que duermas.

-que duermas Ash...oye Ash.

-si serena?

-puedo dormir contigo.

-claro, no le vi el problema cuando dormiste conmigo y me besaste y menos ahora que somos pareja.

-gracias Ash.

Serena se acomodo al lado de su amado y acto seguido durmieron profunda y felizmente.

/sueño serena/

(no lo escribire, fue un sueño pervertido, se los dejo a su imaginacion[°_°] )

/sueño de Ash/

Ash estaba en un cuarto oscuro flotando en la nada, de repente le hablo una voz gruesa.

-Ash...me recuerdas.

-quien eres contesta ya mismo.

-jajajaja, por lo visto no.

De repente el cuarto tomo un poco de iluminacion y se pudo ver a aquella persona.

-...-Ash quedo de roca al ver su rostro -.

-no te alegra verme hijo.

-...tu...tu nos abandonaste cuando estaba pequeño, con que cara te apareces aca padre.

-necesito hablar contigo Ash.

-que vas a decir, que cometiste un error y vas a regresar con nosotros? Pues olvidalo, ya es muy tarde.

-no es eso hijo, solo que...

El cuarto se volvio oscuro y no se escucho mas la voz.

-responde gallina que ibas a decir.

Pero ash despierta

-serena...serena - susurro a su oido -.

-ahhmmm cinco minutos mas mama - hablo somnolienta -.

-serena despierta.

-ahhmm eres tu Ash que paso.

-es que tuve un sueño raro.

Ash le conto todo lo que paso a serena.

-pero... Porque tu padre.

-no se serena.

-cuentame mas acerca de tu padre, asi de pronto podremos saber el porque.

-pues veras, mama dice que el se fue un dia y murio, mis tios dicen lo mismo, pero un dia hable con sus compañeros de trabajo y me dijeron que el escapo con otra mujer y nunca mas volvio, el a veces se ponia agresivo, el llegaba borracho a casa y le pegaba a mama, pero nunca me meti en esos asuntos por miedo a que me pegaran como a mama... - Ash empezo a llorar - el se fue cuando tenia 4 años, me dolia mucho tener una figura paterna con ese caracter, casi no me demostraba cariño, y el resto de mi vida tan solo vivi con mama, ella hizo lo posible para salir adelante sin la ayuda de papa, ella tenia que ir a trabajar todos los dias, y yo me quedaba solo en casa, tuve una infancia muy dura,... La verdad por la cual comenze este viaje fue para hallar a papa y saber que fue lo que en realidad paso para que nos dejara, pero hasta ahora no he hallado rastro alguno de el - termino Ash casi ahogado por sus lagrimas -.

Serena tambien se puso a llorar al saber el pasado terrible de Ash, no podia soportar ver a Ash sufrir asi.

-la verdad no sabia eso Ash, porque no me lo habias contado antes.

-porque no se lo queria contar a nadie, me duele mucho recordar eso.

-pero entonces porque me lo cuentas a mi.

-porque te amo y se que tu me puedes ayudar. - dijo abrazando a serena -.

-yo tambien te amo y te prometo que te ayudare.

-gracias serena, pero mejor vamos a dormir.

-ok Amor.

Ash y serena se acostaron sin romper su abrazo y quedaron dormidos hasta el otro dia.

-ahhwww - se desperto serena boztesando - Ash cariño, despierta hay que continuar a luminalia -.

-ahhwww 5 minutos mas.

-despierta dormilon que tenemos que llegar pronto.

-No quiero.

-Ash vamos despierta - serena ataco a Ash en uno de sus puntos debiles... besandolo -.

-mmmm dame otro y me levanto.

-ok.

La pareja no queria separarse del otro pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-mmmm que bien se siente, pero bajemos mejor a desayunar que me ruge la tripa - dijo ash -.

-esta bien ^_^.

Los enamorados bajaron a desayunar.

-abre la boca Ash aamm.

-serena, ya estoy grandesito ya se comer solo, ademas hay gente viendonos.

-Ash malo - dijo haciendo pucheros que era otro punto debil de Ash -.

-esta bien aamm - recibiendo la comida - ahora tu abre grande aamm.

-ok - dijo recibiendo tambien la comida -.

En ese momento llego la chica misteriosa.

-ay que bonito el señor ketchum siendo alimentado por su noviecita.

Estaban tan distraídos comiendo que la volvieron a ignorar.

-ASH KETCHUM NO ME IGNORES.

los jóvenes se asustaron con tremendo grito

-que le pasa a esta loca, ah eres tu may hola.

-no te alegra verme?

-es bueno verte otra vez may, serena ella es muy me acompaño durante la región hoenn.

-hola serena.

-hmm hola may - dijo serena un poco molesta por como le grito a Ash -.

-y que haces acá en kalos may.

-en ciudad relieve se celebrara un concurso y quiero obtener el liston.

-a mm que bien.

-Come rápido para que sigamos Ash - aun un poco enojada -.

-Esta bien.

Ash termino de comer y salieron del centro pokemon a luminalia.

-adios may nos vemos luego.

-adios Ash.

Cuando se fueron may saco un videomisor.

-un llamado urgente a todos los nuevos reclutas tenemos que deshacernos de serena - hablo may furiosa -.

/devuelta con los chicos/

-...

-...

-no me gusto como may te gritó - hablo serena enojada -.

-no te procupes serena eso es natural en ella.

-en todo caso no me gusto, además vi como me lanzo una mirada amenazante cuando me vio.

-Wow que raro, quien sabe porque.

-bueno, juguemos como la ultima vez.

-ok, pero no te vayas a lastimar como la ultima vez.

-no te preocupes, además ya tengo a mi heroe - dijo sonriendo -.

-corre que te atrapo serena.

-no, no me atraparas esta vez no jajajaja

Paso un rato y los chicos se detuvieron a almorzar.

-ahhh que hambre tengo - dijo Ash - que comeremos hoy serena.

-adivina.

-mmmmm Macarrones con te ¿cierto?

-wow Ash como adivinaste

-te vi prepanrandolos XD.

-te he dicho que no me espies para saber que hay de comer jajaja, bueno, a comer.

Se sentaron a comer en el cesped.

-y que haremos cuando lleguemos a luminalia - pregunto serena -.

-pues no se, que tal si vamos a la playa.

-sii deberíamos ir *eso me hace recordar el plan*

-gracias por los macarrones serena estaban deliciosos.

-te he dicho que me digas "amor" o "cariño"

-ok "amor".

-y ahora como le diremos a nuestras madres que somos novios.

-no se, pero creo que tu madre me matara.

-jajajja no seas tonto Ash.

-y que le diremos a clemont y bonnie.

-pues a ellos si se lo diremos directamente.

-te amo serena - dijo Ash robándole un beso a serena (sip, la pareja es muy melosa XD)bueno, sigamos antes de que se haga tarde.

Ash y Serena por fin llegaron a luminalia, de pronto ven a bonnie.

-clemoooooooont! Llegaron los enamorados - dijo bonnie -.

-*los enamorados pero ¿como supieron?* - pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo -.

-ya voy bonnie - respondió clemont - hola Ash, hola serena como están -.

-bien - respondieron al unisono -.

-veo que están sincronizados jeje... Y pikachu donde esta?

-ah, cierto, el equipo rocket gano esta vez y se lo llevaron

-QUEEEEE! pero por que no fuistes tras ellos.

-jajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara clemont jajajaja

-pero..pero y pikachu y tus demás pokemon.

-los transferi al laboratorio del profesor oak.

-ahhmm.

-vamos adentro serena - hablo bonnie -.

-nos vemos adentro cari...digo Ash. - dijo serena -.

-ok nos vemos adentro.

/adentro en la casa/

-veo que Ash ya es tuyo.

-que porque dices eso - hablo nerviosa -.

-jajajaja ya lo sabia desde ayer serena.

-pero como te enteraste.

-digamos que fue magia de mi hermano, y con ayuda de alfred y wendell.

-CLEMONT - dijo serena furiosa entre dientes -.

/afuera/

-creo que ya deberíamos ir adentro clemont.

-creó que sí.

/ d e nuevo adentro XD/

-hermanito cuentale a Ash y a serena tu magia.

-BONNIE! Te dije que no dijeras nada.

-que magia clemont - preguntaron Ash y Serena

-Emm a mm bueno.

-mi hermanito los estuvo espiando con unos de sus inventos, y fue muy tierno ese beso.

-CLEMONT! -gritaron antes de darle un buen golpe y dejarlo K.O -.

-ejejemm creo que eso le pasa por ocioso - dijo bonnie -.

-no soy ocioso bonnie

-wow te recuperaste rápido - dijeron al unisono -.

-pss serena sigue me la corriente - hablo Ash susurrando -.

-esta bien.

-amigos tenemos que darles una noticia - hablo Ash con tono serio pero estallando de risa en el interior - serena esta embarazada, estamos esperando un bebe.

-si, es cierto, tendremos una familia - también seria pero muerta de risa y un poco avergonzada en su interior -.

Clemont quedo de piedra pero no podemos decir lo mismo de bonnie.

-p. Ash tu tienes 17 y tu serena 16 como pueden tener una familia a temprana edad - hablo temblando -.

-siiiii voy a ser tía.

Ash y serena no aguantaron mas y estallaron en carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA clemont no puedo creer que hayas caído 2 veces hoy - hablo Ash casi ahogado en carcajadas - hubieras visto nuevamente tu cara, pero ahora si la puedes ver ya que te tome una foto JAJAJAJAJJAJA.

-JAJAJJAJA como creyeron estamos muy jóvenes todavía.

-yo ya quería que fuera verdad :( - dijo bonnie triste -.

Ya descubrimos quien era el jefe de los espías, bonnie y clemont

Pero que trama may ahora? Que les esperara mañana?

Que hubiera pasado si serena estuviera embarazada de verdad XD?

descubre lo en el siguiente episodio ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

^_^ NOTAS: YA SABES QUE HACER AMIGO LECTOR

SOLO DEJA TU REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Capitulo 7: "planes fallidos parte 1"

Después de esa pequeña broma fueron a cenar.

-mmmm cocinas bien clemont, has perfeccionado desde la ultima vez - hablo Ash -.

-si, esas clases de cocina con brock me han servido - respondió clemont -.

-si, pero aun no llegas a su nivel.

-abre la boca Ash ahhmm - hablo serena dulcemente -.

-serena aquí no - hablo Ash avergonzado y sonrojado -.

-no me obliges Ash.

-no voy a cambiar de opinión comeré solito como un niño grande...ok eso sonó muy infantil.

Serena ataco a Ash con sus pucheros como si de una batalla pokemon se tratase XD...

/batalla :v/

-Un Ash que quiere comer solito apareció.

-serena uso "abre la boca ahhmm"

-ash es inmune al ataque... Ash utiliza "no cambiare de opinión"

-serena es inmune al ataque... Serena uso "pucheros".

-es muy efectivo en Ash... Ash cayo debilitado...ahora serena lo alimentara... Ash paga con un beso a serena.

/devuelta a la realidad/

-ahora si abre la boca Ashi.

-hmmm esta bien - dijo Ash desanimado por perder -.

-chicos chicos sin muestras de amor en frente mio - exclamo clemont -.

-jajajaja ya calmate clemont comete un snickers XD - hablo la pareja -.

-ahhhwww ya tengo sueño mejor vamos a dormir - dijo bonnie -.

-creo que si, mejor vamos a dormir - hablo Ash bostezando ( tal como estoy XD) -.

Los cuatro amigos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

-serena tu dormiras conmigo. - dijo bonnie ya vestida con su pijama -.

-P..pero... Y Ash

-tranquila serena el estará bien

-hmm ok.

Ash y clemont estaban acomodando sus camas hasta que de pronto...

-Toc toc toc - sonó la puerta -.

\- ya voyyy - grito clemont -.

Cuando clemont abrió la puerta...

-hola amor - hablo una chica abalanzándose sobre el y besandolo -.

-k..k..ko..korrina te dije que hoy no podías venir, Ash y serena están aquí - exclamo clemont nervioso -.

-vaya vaya clemont no me habías contado - hablo Ash -.

-bueno..jeje.. Es que...E mm... Era sorpresa , si eso era.

-ammmm ok... Mala excusa clemont.

/adentro/

-así que les gusta el queso - hablo Ash - ok no.. Desde hace cuanto son pareja.

\- desde hace 3 meses - hablo korrina con corazones en sus ojos :v -.

-3 meses escondiéndolo eh clemont.

-bueno...esque...ammmm...yo.

Serena bajo por un vaso de agua.

-por que aun no duermes Ash - hablo somnolienta - oh, hola korrina me perdí de algo?

-nada importante serena, solo que clemont y korrina son novios desde hace 3 meses.

-amm ok...mejor iré por mi vaso de agua - serena tomo su vaso de agua y subió de nuevo -.

-creo que ahora si me iré a dormir chicos ya tengo sueño - hablo Ash -.

-ok Ash que duermas -. Respondió clemont -.

Ash alcanzo a serena.

-Serena.

-si Ash.

-que duermas - dijo dándole un beso -.

-ash... Ven a dormir conmigo... Además te sentirás incomodo con clemont y korrina.

-mmm creo que si, iré por mis cosas, ya vengo.

Ash y serena acomodaron una colchoneta en el suelo ya que no cabían 3 en la cama.

-ash desde que vi a may siento que me quiere hacer algo malo.

-tranquila amor no creo que sea capaz.

-por cierto Ash sobre la broma que le hicimos a clemont...

-que pasa.

-quisiera tener una familia contigo Ash.

-yo también quisiera, pero para eso hay que esperar un tiempo ya que ahora traería muchos problemas.

-creo que si.. Ahhwww que duermas Ash.

-que duermas cariño.

Todos se quedaron dormidos hasta el otro dia (NOTA: si quieren que haya lime (lemon no tan fuerte) solo escribe un review diciendo que si).

-ahhhwww buenos días Ash...Ash? - serena despertó y no encontró a Ash - donde se habrá metido ahora - en eso llego Ash - buenos días amor donde estabas.

-Creo que clemont y korrina estaban haciendo sus cosas - dijo Ash impactado -.

-me..mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Si... Creo que es mejor dejar ese tema de un lado.

-ok.. Adonde saldremos hoy Ash.

-mmmm a la playa dijimos cierto?.

-sip, hoy iremos a la playa.

-entonces empaquemos de una vez para estar toda la tarde allá.

-ok amor - dándole uno de esos besos que dejaban fuera de base a Ash -.

Bajaron a desayunar todos para salir a la playa.

-umm por cierto clemont y korrina que estab... - serena pateo por debajo de la mesa a Ash y le hizo una mueca de que no dijiera nada mejor -.

-Que Ash?

\- nada nada solo iba a decir que estaba rico el desayuno - dijo mintiendo - mejor vamonos ya que hay que hacer un viaje largo.

Los 5 amigos partieron a la playa pero alguien los estaba siguiendo.

-ok chicos hagámonos aquí - dijo Ash cuando llegaron a la playa

Cada uno fue a sus respectivos vestidores a cambiarse.

Los chicos salieron en bermudas (o pantalonetas como mas lo identifique) y las chicas en bikini excepto bonnie que tenia un vestido de shellder y un flotador de psyduck..

-UNA CARRERA AL MAR! - gritaron todos excepto clemont -.

-esperenme chicos no puedo correr - y si, cargaba su mochila -.

-porque traes tu mochila clemont además se va a mojar - dijo bonnie -.

-no se mojara esta recubierta de spray impermeable y además no sabes cuando necesitaras un invento - dijo clemont con sus lentes brillando -.

-los necesitaremos cuando dejen de explotar hermanito.

-mi ultimo invento la tele del futuro 4000 no exploto bonnie.

/en casa/

-PPUUUUUUUMMMMMM - exploto la tele -.

/devuelta a la playa/

-ok..si tu lo dices... En todo caso vamos a nadar siiiii.

Desde el otro lado de la playa alguien los vigilaba.

-señorita may ya están en la playa que hacemos ahora

-tranquilo newman esperemos un momento - respondió may -.

Que trama may ahora?porque clemont y korrina estuvieron

Haciendo sus cosas? Como estará el clima en la playa?

Que habrá de comer es lo único en lo que piensa Ash?

^_^descubrelo mañana en el siguiente episodio


	8. Chapter 8

NOTAS: POR VOTACION DE ALGUNOS HABRA LEMON

PERO NO EN ESTE FIC, SE HARA OTRO FIC

ONESHOT Y MAÑANA SERA PUBLICADO.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME

PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Capitulo 8: "planes fallidos parte 2"

Los 5 chicos se encontraban nadando en el mar y May los vigilaba secretamente.

-ahh vamos a almorzar que ya me dio hambre - dijo Clemont -

-que raro que no sea Ash - respondió Bonnie - en todo caso vamos a comer.

-vayan chicos, yo me quedare con Serena nadando un rato - dijo Ash -.

Ash y Serena se adentraron un poco mas al mar a bucear y descubrieron una cueva submarina.

-que bonito es aquí Ash que quedemonos un rato.

-ok amor.

(ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTA CUEVA HABRA LEMON ASH X SERENA, QUE SE ESCRIBIRA EN UN FIC APARTE, SI NO QUIERES LEMON EN LA HISTORIA SOLO OLVIDA ESTO)

Los jóvenes salieron de la cueva Para ir a almorzar.

-se demoraron mucho chicos que estaban haciendo - hablo Korrina

-nada, solo descubrimos una cueva submarina muy hermosa - hablo Serena -

-bueno, van a almorzar o no - hablo clemont -.

-pues claro que si - respondio la pareja -.

Los amigos estaban almorzando tranquilamente cuando...

-MIREN ES EL CAMPEON DE LA LIGA KALOS - grito mucha gente haciendo un circulo alrededor de el -.

-jeje ya basta chicos después les daré autógrafos... - pero Ash vio como una sombra raptaba a Serena en un saco -. SERENA! - grito Ash antes de salir al rescate -.

-jajajajaja por fin me deshare de ella - hablo May como psicópata - Ash sera todo mio ajajajajaja.

-no se quien eres pero deja me salir de aqui - hablo Serena enfurecida -.

-nunca te dejare salir ajajajajajaja - dijo antes de pisar una piedra - AHHHHHH mi pie me duele mucho .

Serena tuvo una oportunidad de escapar y así fue.

-con que eras tu May ya veras - dijo Serena agarrándola del pelo y sacudiéndola - a mi nadie trata de quitarme a mi Ash.

-SUELTAME &amp;*%€# - grito May -.

En ese momento llego Ash.

-Serena por que haces eso no te rebajes a su nivel, May...pensé que eras buena chica - dijo Ash antes de alejarse con Serena dejando a May en el suelo -.

-que paso chicos - habló Clemont -.

-mmm nada de que preocuparse - hablo la pareja sonriendo -.

-ok, entonces sigamos nadando - propuso Bonnie -.

-siii vamos - dijeron todos -.

Nuevamente los amigos estaban en el mar cerca de la cueva.

-oye Ash donde dijiste que quedaba esa cueva - hablo Korrina -.

-justo acá abajo vamos - respondio Ash -.

Los jóvenes entraron a la cueva y los que no la habían visto se sorprendieron al verla.

-tenias razón Ash, este lugar es maravilloso... Haré un invento para celebrarlo - hablo Clemont -.

-hermanito, por favor no hagas nada, la cueva explotara - dijo Bonnie -.

-si amor, no hagas nada este lugar es muy bello - dijo Korrina -.

-estamos de acuerdo con ella - dijo la pareja -.

Clemont se fue y se sentó en una esquina de la cueva deprimido

-porque no aprecian mis inventos - dijo llorando dramáticamente mientras todos tenían una gótica estilo anime en sus frentes -.

bueno, vamos a ver que hay en esta cueva - dijo Korrina liderando el grupo -.

No había mucho para ver en la cueva solo algunos fósiles de omanyte y kabuto, pero Bonnie descubrió algo.

-chicos esta piedra aquí es muy extraña, ayudenme a correrla para ver si hay algo atras - dijo Bonnie -.

Entre todos corrieron la piedra para averiguar que había detrás.

-p..p..pero que €%#&amp;* ORO! SOMOS RICOS SOMOS RICOS. - grito Clemont - tendré mas presupuesto para mis inventos.

-creo que enloquecieron por ese oro falso, mejor salgamos de este cuarto - susurro Ash a Seréna -.

-si, vámonos.

La pareja salio del cuarto para revisar mas a fondo la cueva.

-Ash esta muy oscuro en esta parte haz algo.

-sólo puedo hacer esto - dijo Ash abrazando a Serena y dándole un cálido beso -. Así esta mejor?

-si, gracias amor.

Su habrá en el fondo de la cueva? Que recuerdos se llevaran de ella?

May donde estara ahora? Clemont y Korrina estarán haciendo sus cosas?

Descubrelo mañana ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa a todos queridos lectores ^_^

Pido muchas disculpas por haber abandonado

Este maravilloso fic, la verdad no tenía ganas de continuarlo

Pero leyendo antiguos reviews me volví a motivar así que aquí estoy,

Trataré de terminarlo y futuramente puede que haga una secuela del mismo

Sin más que decir los dejó con la continuación (y esperó no haber perdido mi calidad XD)

Nota: deja tu review

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Son propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

capitulo 9: " el padre de Ash - parte 1 "

-Ash esta muy oscuro en esta parte haz algo.

-sólo puedo haceresto - dijo Ash abrazando a Serena y dándole un cálido beso -. Así esta mejor?

-si, gracias amor, pero sigue muy oscuro.

-pues sigamos otro poco mas, puede que mas adelante encontremos un poco de luz

-mmmmmmm, ok.

la pareja siguio avanzando pero no encontraron ni un poco de luz.

-creo que debmos volver - dijo Serena -.

-si, eso creo ademas puede que nos esten esperando - respondio Ash -.

los jovenes volvieron por el camino llegando a la entrada de la cueva, y como era de esperar los 3 rubios los estaban esperando con una mirada un poco picara.

-hhmmmmm - dijo clemont haciendo pasar su dedo por un agujero que hizo con su otra mano -.

-hmmmmmm - dijo korrina haciendo lo mismo que clemont -.

-9 mesesdesde ahora y tendre sobrinos - dijo bonnie saltando -.

-tranquilos tranquilos chicos no paso nada - dijo Ash -.

-si claro - respondieron sus tres amigos al unisono -.

-bueno, sera mejor irnos -dijo Serena -.

El grupo salio de la caverna y se dirigieron sa de clemont.

-chicos la cena esta lista - aviso clemont -.

-que bien! - respondio el resto -.

Despues de la cena los jovenes fueron a dormir ordenados como la ultima vez, menos bonnie que hoy queria dormir con clemont y korrina (evitaria que lo hicieran de nuevo :v).

/ habitacion de Ash y Serena /

-que duermas amor - dijo Serena con una voz mas dulce de lo normal -.

-que duermas mi cielo - respondio Ash -.

acto seguido todos en la casa se quedaron dormidos profundamente, Pero Ash tenia un sueño un poco fuera de lo normal.

/sueño de Ash/

Ash como en la otra ocasión estaba de nuevo flotando en la nada.

-aquella vez no pudimos arreglar cuentas... ¿Cierto Ash? - habló la misma voz de la otra vez -.

-no se que es lo que pretendes padre o como haces para comunicarte conmigo, ni siquiera se si eres una ilusión o no - habló Ash con un poco de furia apretando sus puños -.

-tranquilizate Ash no intento hacerte nada, ni siquiera buscó que me tengas odio, sólo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

-y según tu como lo haras?.

-sólo quiero dialogar contigo, pero antes... Recuerdas aquella cueva en la que te adentraste esta tarde?

-EH? Como lo sabes?.

-magia, magia pokemon, convendría que llevarás una linterna.

-una linterna? Y para que?.

-tal vez te interese lo que haya en el fondo del camino.

Con esas palabras la voz empezó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer y en ese momento despertó Ash un poco agitado.

-que pasa cariño - habló un poco somnolienta Serena que también despertó -.

-volví a soñar con mi padre, pero esta vez me dijo que tengo que ver en el fondo de la cueva en la que estuvimos.

-la cueva? Y que hay en ese lugar?.

-mmmm no lo se, tenemos que ir algún dia

-pero por lo pronto debemos dormir, que duermas cariño.

-que duermas amor.

Acto seguido los jóvenes durmieron profundamente hasta el otro día.

/en la mañana/

Los chicos ya habían desayunado y se encontraban en la sala jugando juegos de mesa.

-JA!, caíste en mi propiedad clemont ahora me debes 10 pokedolares - dijo Ash/-.

-rayos, quedare en bancarrota - habló clemont un poco deprimido -.

El tiempo paso rápidamente hasta la hora de almorzar.

-deberíamos ir a almorzar afuera - propuso Bonnie - almorzar acá es aburrido.

-tienes razón bonnie deberíamos ir afuera - apoyó Clemont -.

-si, es buena idea, pero a donde iremos? - dijo Ash -.

-mmmm que tal a las afueras de la ciudad - propuso Serena -.

-es un buen lugar, creó que deberíamos ir ahí - dijo Korrina -.

-entonces esta decidido, iremos a las afueras, a empacar las cosas - dijo Ash -.

Los jóvenes empacaron las cosas y se dirigían a las afueras, pero Ash recordó lo ocurrido en su sueño.

-así que tengo que ir a la cueva - habló muy suavemente Ash -.

Que habrá dentro de la cueva?

Porque Ash ha tenido esos sueños?

Que intenta hacer el padre de Ash?

Por que estuve sin actualizar el fic en mucho tiempo?

Descubrelo en los siguientes capítulos ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos a todos queridos lectores

Vuelve Gamershipper 2001 con sus fics

Razón de mi ausencia: Flojera xD

Pero bueno he vuelto

No piensen que he abandonado el fic jeje xD.

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Capítulo 10: "El padre de Ash-Parte 2"

En el anterior capitulo el padre de ash hablo con el mediante un sueño diciendo que en la cueva donde el habia estado había algo que le interesaría.

Los chicos fueron a almorzar a las afueras de la ciudad en un claro dentro del bosque extendiendo una manta se sentaron a degustar el almuerzo.

-Mmmm que delicioso te quedo Clemont - Dijo Ash dando grandes mordiscos a un sándwich-.

-Si que rico – Afirmo también Bonnie -.

-Chicos que les parece si después del almuerzo vamos al centro comercial a comprar algo – propuso animadamente Serena -.

-Si vamos! – apoyo Korrina la idea -.

-Mmmm no estaría mal, talvez me compre un traje nuevo – Dijo Clemont – Que opinas tu Ash?.

-Ehh ahh que? – exclamo Ash quien estaba hundido en sus pensamientos – Ahh pues creo que si *pero si vamos al centro comercial no creo que pueda ir a la cueva*.

Serena miraba un poco preocupada a su pareja ya que era raro verlo asi en ese estado.

-Ash te pasa algo? – le susurro serena a su Ash -.

-No como crees – dijo Ash un poco frio en sus palabras -.

Los minutos pasaron y los chicos iban rumbo al centro comercial pero Ash aun seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.

-*Tengo que ir a esa cueva, pero vamos al centro comercial y no se como escapar de esta* - Al joven lo estaba consumiendo la intriga -.

-Oye Ash que te parece este vestido? – Dijo Serena recibiendo miradas de confusión por parte de sus otros amigos -.

-Ahh si muy bonito jeje.

-REACCIONA ASH! Aun no hemos llegado, QUE TE PASA? – Exclamo serena ya con su preocupación al limite y con lagrimas en sus ojos -.

\- PUES LO SIENTO SERENA, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PRESTAR ATENCION A TUS ESTUPIDECES! – Ash no midio sus palabras ya que su estrés estaba rebosando, por una parte su intriga de que habría en la cueva, por otro lado sus amigos cada vez distanciándolo mas de su objetivo y para rematar Serena cuestionándolo por lo mismo – TAL VEZ DEBERIAS IRTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, O MEJOR ME LARGO DE ESTA REGION YA MISMO!. – dijo Ash antes de correr y alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar -.

Serena cayo de rodillas en medio de sollozos nunca imagino ver a su amado de esa manera, los demás se quedaron en shock, tampoco se imaginaron ver a Ash asi el era alguien muy pacifico pero en ese momento saco un lado agresivo.

-AASSSHHH! – Gritaba Serena ahogada en su llanto -.

-…- Korrina sin poder ayudar en mucho solo se limito a abrazarla para ayudarla a desahogarse – Tranquila ya se le pasara, ha de estar enfrentando algo duro para el.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad en estos momentos Ash no estaba del todo bien, el encuentro con su padre lo estaba afectando, mientras tanto con Ash el corria sin rumbo alguno lo cual lo llevo a perderse en el bosque.

-Oh maldita sea, donde estoy ahora? Creo que talvez si regreso por donde llegue puedo volver.

Ash trato de volver pero todo se parecía lo que lo llevo a perderse mas.

-RAYOS! – Sin poder contenerse le asestó un golpe a un gran arbol – Tengo que tranquilizarme ya he hecho muchas cosas negativas a causa de mi ira, ARRRGG – mirándose su mano vio que estaba morada – ya va otra.

Siguio caminando para ver si salía donde sea que fuera, mientras tanto con los demás los chicos perdieron sus animos y mejor regresaron a casa.

Bonnie fue a dormir y Serena se hallaba en su cuarto mientras que Clemont y Korrina estaban en silencio en la sala.

-….

-….

-….Serena esta muy mal, talvez debería ir a animarla – Dijo Korrina-.

-Puede que sea lo mejor – Respondio Clemont-.

Toc Toc Toc, sono la puerta del cuarto de serena pero no se escucho respuesta de adentro a lo que Korrina procedio a entrar.

-Oye Serena.

-Que quieres – Respondio Serena con la voz quebradiza -.

-Solo vine a animarte un poco, ya sabes, a charlar un poco.

-No se en que ayudara pero bueno…

Mientras tanto con el azabache…

-Rayos ya esta anocheciendo y no encuentro una salida, será mejor ir a buscar algunas bayas y encender una fogata cuando menos.

Mientras recogia algo de comer y buscaba un poco de leña alcanzo a divisar una luz rara al fondo del bosque.

-Que es eso? – Dijo acercándose a la luz – Oh es una casa? Y otra? Hay muchas eso significa que… ya Sali ufff que bueno no me imagino durmiendo en el suelo o en un árbol, ahora a averiguar que ciudad es esta, a ver…Ahh ya veo es ciudad romantis, no estoy tan lejos que digamos jeje pero será mejor quedarme aquí y partir en la mañana.

Ash se dirigio al centro pokemon donde pidió un cuarto para pasar la noche allí, pero no sin antes ir a comer una buena cena.

-Ahhh que satisfecho estoy – Dijo ash estirando los brazos en su habitación – no puedo evitar recordar aquellos momentos – Ash empezó a recordar esos momentos que compartio con serena aquella vez que estuvieron allí – Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ese beso en medio de la noche, no me lo esperaba para nada xD, cuando por accidente cai en el baño y vi a Serena desnuda – Esto ultimo lo dijo con sus manos en la cara de la vergüenza – aunque debo admitir que no estaba nada mal ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),… - Ash recordó de repente lo que hizo en la tarde, no se le había cruzado en ningún momento atrás - ….Pero que hice – Dijo Ash con una lagrima que se le escapo – Como pude haber gritado a Serena por algo tan insignificante.

Ash profundizándose en sus pensamientos poco a poco se quedo dormido, lo cual significa que talvez tenga otro encuentro con su padre.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – Dijo Ash flotando de nuevo en la nada – ya me acostumbre a esto.

-Pues que bueno hijo – Dijo su padre llamando la atencion de su hijo -.

-Que quieres ahora.

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso hoy, te dejaste consumir por la ira del momento, la mayor causa de mis errores y lastimosamente te estas convirtiendo en alguien como yo.

-Ya lo se, no pensé en el momento las consecuencias que traería eso.

-Tambien he visto que no has ido donde te dije, tal vez te ayude a mejorar como eres y en tu forma de pensar, y no se, valoraras mejor relación con tu novia… debes ir lo mas pronto posible.

Como se encontrara Serena?

Que habrá dentro de la cueva?

Como se mantiene la comunicación entre Ash y su padre?

Telepatía o magia pokemon?

Esta vivo o muerto?

Oie no lo se :v


End file.
